Nightmare
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Eclare one-shot; Clare has a nightmare in the middle of the night and the first person she calls to her side is Eli.  Takes place before all the mental-instability drama.


**A/N: So I was trying to sleep, but since it's summer I'm up all night and asleep all day :/ But I came up with this at around 3 in the morning, so I guess it has it's perks :D  
><strong>**(This one is before the whole mental breakdown, back when the worst thing in Eli's life was the Julia tragedy, and Fitz was still in Juvie, and him and Clare were happy, and Adam was the sarcastic third wheel that everybody loved and nothing hurt. Okay? And I sorttaaaa bended the details of Darcy's rape, just so it could fit. Alrighty? Go!)**

Eli sighed, looking at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep again. It was nights like these that he hated; he was left alone with his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and groaned, it was almost 3 in the morning.

There was a buzzing from across the room, and he soon realized his phone was vibrating. He stood up; his bare feet tickled as he walked across his carpeted room. He caught his eye in a mirror; his hair was sticking up in weird places from trying to get comfortable, his chest was bare and his pj bottoms hung low on his hips. He finally reached his phone, frowning when he saw the caller ID.

"Clare? Why are you up this late?" He heard a sob come from her, and he went into protective-boyfriend mode. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare," she sniffled. "I just need someone to talk to."

"I'll be there in 10."

"What? Eli, no, the phone is fine-"

But Eli had already hung up

-.-.-

He climbed the tree nearest to her room and knocked twice on her window. She opened it up and he climbed inside. As soon as he was in, he enveloped Clare into a hug, and she started sobbing into his chest. He had put on an old tee shirt, along with pulling on some old sneakers before he had left home. He still wore is pj pants, though.

When her crying finally subsided, he spoke softly, "Are you going to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

"My sister," her voice was raw.

Eli didn't know much about her. All she knew was she was older, her name was Darcy, and she was currently in Kenya right now.

"It's a long story," Clare sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. Eli sat next to her, pulling her close to him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," Eli offered, even though he wanted to know.

"I want to tell you," Clare said, wiping at her face. "My sister, she was, um," she hated saying it out loud. "She was raped. At a party."

Eli wasn't expecting that. "Oh. Wow, I'm so sorry."

Clare sniffled. "It just...it was so hard, dealing with it and getting over it. Darcy, she went through this whole depression and she...she tried committing suicide." Another sob shook her body, and she curled up next to Eli. "She was in her room and she just slit her wrist... If I wasn't home, she wouldn't be here." **(A/N: Not true, but shhhhh it works for the story!)**

Eli had no idea that Clare had gone through any of this. On the outside, she looked like a strong, confident girl. But everyone had their past, good or bad.

"After that, she started getting better. She went to camp, and then eventually went to Kenya to try and turn her life around," Clare sighed. "I haven't seen her in 3 years. And, in my nightmare...Well, everything just happens again; the rape, the depression, the suicide. Except, I'm not home to stop it." Clare shut her eyes tight and bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying again. Eli kicked off his shoes and moved over, laying them both on Clare's bed and sharing the pillow.

He was never good on advice, so he took a minute before responding. "Maybe you should call her," Eli offered, stroking Clare's hair. "You'll feel a lot better when you hear her voice."

"What about the time difference?"

Eli shrugged, "For all we know, it could be midday for them right now. Won't know until you try," Eli offered a smile. He hated seeing his girlfriend cry, and he would do anything to see her smile right now. "You can use my phone; my mom doesn't care about long-distant calls."

Clare thought about it for a second before smiling slightly at Eli, grabbing his phone from his hands. She stood up and she dialed the number, walking to her window. Eli laid on her bed, watching her.

"Hello? Darcy? It's Clare," she smiled, instantly looking happier and Eli sighed in relief. "I'm on my friend Eli's phone, actually..._Yes_, Darcy," Clare rolled her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks, and Eli wondered what Darcy was asking. "No, things aren't like that!...Well what about you? Anyone out there I should know about?" Eli shook his head.

Sisters.

"Make sure he knows that you have a feisty little sister back home who has no problem with kicking some butt!" Clare giggled, and Eli held in a laugh. "I miss you Darcy...when are you coming to visit?" Clare listened for a while, and then sighed. "I understand. Call me if anything, okay? ..._No_, not at this number, I don't want you bugging him! ...I... Darce...GOODBYE DARCY," Clare laughed. "Yes, I love you, too, okay, bye." She hung up the phone, handing it back to Eli and came back to lie next to him.

"I've always wanted a sister; that sounded like such an interesting conversation," He joked, pulling Clare next to him.

"It felt really good to talk to her again," she smiled, ignoring her boyfriend's comments. For Eli, it was hard to remember that she was just crying moments ago. "Thanks, Eli, for everything."

Eli turned to face her. He kissed the tip of her nose. "No problem, Clare, it's why I'm here."

"I love you," she snuggled close to him after reaching over and shutting off her light.

He sighed happily. "I love you too."


End file.
